As computing technology has advanced, our use of computers in our lives has also increased. This increased use of computers has provided many benefits, but is not without its problems. One such problem is that the more computers are used and interact with other computers, the greater the exposure these computers have to attack from malicious users and/or devices. New types of attacks are regularly developed, making protecting against such attacks a difficult problem.